


All the times Mildred should have known but didn't

by xsabrix



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hormones gone wild, Romance, Smut, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsabrix/pseuds/xsabrix
Summary: Mildred thinks of all the times she really should have known, guessed, or at least suspected something was going on between her two best friends, as she finds out in the most embarassing way possible





	All the times Mildred should have known but didn't

Mildred really should have known.

 

All the signs were there, she thought, feeling incredulous about her own stupidity, as she walked away from Enid’s room. God, it had been so embarrassing.

 

 _I mean, I know I’m absent minded, but this takes the cake_ , she thought, kicking herself as she rushed back to her own dormitory.

 

Even when they were younger, there were moments when she should have known, or at least guessed, or suspected _something_.

 

She should have known that time Enid magicked the pole so that Maud wouldn’t have to worry about people laughing at her. Maud had been so touched and had gushed over said gesture in Mildred’s room for about an hour, her eyes shining, consistently repeating “she really did that just for me”. Mildred had listened half-heartedly, since she had been almost falling asleep, and hadn’t thought much of it, really, since Enid magicking a pole, although a nice and slightly risky gesture, wasn’t really that risky compared to other actions she had done that completely disregarded school rules. It had only been a friendly favor, really.

 

She should have known when Enid stayed up all night trying to summon the wise owl to save Maud’s cat from disappearing completely. She had looked so proud of herself, and the look on her face when the owl had disappeared, and especially when Maud seemed not to believe her, was the most outraged, disappointed and sad that Mildred had ever seen her. She looked even more disappointed than when her parents cancelled their visits time and time again.

 

That was another moment when Mildred should have known. When it was parents’ visiting day, and Enid’s parents cancelled at the very last minute.  They had been sending letters saying how much they looked forward to seeing her, and she had been so sure they would come this time. When they didn’t Mildred could tell she was crushed, but tried to brush it off casually as she often did. Later that day, Mildred was about to go into Enid’s room to cheer her up with a game of cards, but stopped short when she saw – Enid had a tendency of leaving her bedroom door slightly open – her friend sobbing into Maud’s shoulder, Maud’s arms wrapped around her, stroking her hair and murmuring soothing words. She remembered debating going in to comfort her friend as well, but there was something about the scene that made Mildred feel she wouldn’t be wanted at that particular moment. She still hadn’t suspected anything of it, but she did, somewhere in her subconscious, notice it was a much longer and intimate hug than she had ever shared with either of them.

 

Then again, you couldn’t really blame Mildred for not knowing back then. They were all still very young, and looking back, they probably didn’t technically share anything more than a friendship yet.

 

The moment she really, really should have known, was when Maud came back last summer looking, well, fully developed, or as Enid had put it, “hot as hell” (even that sentence hadn’t managed to really plant any suspicions in Mildred’s mind). Her baby fat had gone to all the right places, creating a curvy, hourglass shaped figure, although her face remained plump and sweet as ever. That was when things started getting more, well, physical. But of course, Mildred only realized this in retrospective, because she had had absolutely no clue before.

 

Physical as in Enid casually and “absent-mindedly” reaching out and stroking her friend’s hair more and more often in class. To be fair, this wasn’t out of the ordinary, girls often braided and played with each other’s hair in class as a form of distraction – Felicity was an expert at styling everyone’s hair - but Enid did it ridiculously often. And it was more of a slow, caressing stroke, different to the usual playing about.

 

Physical as in Maud rushing into class slightly late, the top buttons on her shirt partly undone, and Enid not being able to take her eyes off the cleavage; finally reaching out and buttoning it up for her, winking and smirking at Maud’s blushing, smiling, stammering “thanks” in response.

 

Even Enid’s jokes and comments directed to her friend had become more physical, flirtatious. Like when all the chairs in the common room were taken and before Maud could take a place on the floor, Enid pulled her into her lap, wrapping her arms around her waist. It wasn’t really the sitting on each other’s laps that made the other girls in the room raise their eyebrows and purse their lips, but rather Enid’s comments about her “derriere” being “bigger than last time we did this” and Maud giggling and swatting her on the arm. Mildred had been too occupied trying to disentangle Tabby from a ball of yarn to pay much notice to all this, but she did wonder what Indigo was smirking about so much.

 

She should have known when Enid’s jokes turned softer, less cutting and sharp-tounged when directed at Maud, and began to have a wink and a grin as a follow up, or a squeeze on the shoulder or hand if it had been a slightly harsher dig. Like the time she said some silly joke about her still plump cheeks being the same size as her boobs, or something to that effect, and Maud’s smile had faltered, and a self-conscious expression had appeared on her face. Enid had immediately looked sorry, grabbed her hand, kissed her cheek, and murmured “c’mon, you know you’re gorgeous, idiot” in her ear, and Maud’s smile and blush had returned. Even that, Millie had overlooked, somehow. At least Maud’s beetroot red blushing should have been a dead giveaway, but still, Mildred had remained completely clueless.

 

It wasn’t until tonight, when she decided to play a prank on Enid, that she finally caught on.

 

She had gone up to her room early, and hid in Enid’s wardrobe. There was a crack between the doors where she could see when her friend walked in so she could jump out and scare her.

 

She didn’t expect her to come in the room with Maud, but that just made her even more gleeful. She would scare them both.

 

She really didn’t expect what happened next.

 

She didn’t expect Enid to grab Maud by the waist and pull her into a hungry, passionate kiss. She didn’t expect Maud to moan softly and kiss her back, wrapping her arms around the other girl’s neck while Enid’s hands trailed their way down to her butt and squeezed gently.

 

Mildred’s mouth fell open as she watched Enid push Maud back onto the bed and climb on top of her, practically devouring her neck.

 

 _Oh, god, please no_ , she thought at the sight of Enid’s hand going up Maud’s skirt. _Please don’t let them do this right now…_

 

Maud gasped and arched her back.

 

_Ok. So they’re doing this right now. Shit._

 

“God, you’re beautiful like this” she heard Enid murmur as she let her hand trail up and down the other girl’s leg.

“Please…” murmured Maud.

“Please what, baby? Tell me”

 

 _Dear god, please don’t tell her_ , pleaded Mildred, looking away at the closet wall in despair.

 

“Please, just…”

“Say it”

 

 _Please don’t say it._ She put her hands to her ears, trying to block out the sounds. She still heard the next words that came out of her friend’s mouth:

 

“Fuck me”.

Mildred grimaced, burying her head in her hands. Why did they have to do this right now? And why did she have to think of pranking Enid the very night this was going to happen?

 

She heard what sounded almost like a growl leaving Enid’s throat, and the moaning and dirty talk became louder. Mildred desperately tried to think of a temporary deafening spell she could use, but none came to mind.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, the sounds stopped. It was ages before Mildred finally dared to take a peek through her fingers, through the crack between the doors. They were fast asleep, their foreheads resting against each other, their arms and legs entangled.

 

 _Thank god neither of them is a light sleeper_ , thought Mildred as she silently tip-toed out of the room. She didn’t know how she was going to face looking at them the next day without giving away the fact she had seen everything – subtlety wasn’t exactly Mildred’s strong point.

 

Despite the embarrassment of it all, and her annoyance at herself for not having figured it out before, she found herself grinning as she changed into her nightgown and finally got into bed. She felt happy for them. She hoped everything would go well for them, and if it didn’t, well, they always had her to help patch things up.

 

She felt Tabby cuddle up beside her and smiled, thinking how glad she was her two best friends in the whole world had each other to cuddle up to on cold nights. As for Mildred, for now at least, Tabby was enough.


End file.
